Roronoa Zoro story
by yankumie
Summary: Wanda is a fake name. Her Devil's fruit is artificial. Her eyes look unreal. Her emotions don't show...then why is she a new member of Straw hat Pirates? A story of bitter love between two people who never knew true love...Zoro x OC
1. Chapter 1

Roronoa Zoro story:

**Warning: This story does not completely follow the plot of Anime/Manga of One Piece!**

**Chapter One: Christoph's obsession**

The wind blew her hair behind away from her face; the droplets of salty water landed on her pale cheeks and she rushed to touch them with the tips of her fingers. The ocean. She wanted to see it. She wanted to witness the beauty of its blueness and yet she couldn't. She sighed heavily in defeat savouring the smell of it. Since she could remember herself Wanda always loved the ocean. Wanda raised her hand and touched the bandages that bandaged her eyes for four years. She was not blind, yet the orders of the captain she couldn't disobey. She hated those pieces of cloth. It felt like they separated her from the rest of the world. Even though she didn't need her eye sight for her everyday life, she couldn't help the feeling of incompleteness. It was like having a talent and being forbidden to use it.

"Wanda, you are looking at the ocean again?" the familiar voice of Nero, captain's right hand and the most trusted person, echoed in her ears. Wanda didn't turn around.

"Looking? If you think that I can admire it through those bandages," she started. "You are very much mistaken."

The man furrowed his eyebrows but didn't reply. "The Captain wants to see you."

Wanda finally turned to his direction. She nodded and made her way to the headquarters without any particular interest.

"Where have you been?" Captain Christoph questioned the girl as soon as she stepped into the room. Wanda closed the door and quickly approached the table. Christoph looked at her intently.

"I was outside." She replied calmly. The captain was very demanding when it came to her. He wanted her to be by his side all the time; Wanda felt imprisoned. Perhaps that's how you feel when your father gives you away as a present. It is almost like being sold into slavery.

"I don't want you to go out anywhere by yourself." He ordered standing up. The man slowly approached the girl and touched her cheek. She wanted to wince but didn't move an inch. After four years of staying beside her obsessive captain, she got used to it.

"I understand." Wanda sat down.

"Take those bandages off your eyes." her captain ordered. She nodded and slowly removed the pieces of cloths from her eyes. Her eyes were closed, but long eyelashes were trembling in anticipation.

"Open your eyes girl and look at me." Slowly, as if it was going to harm her she opened her eyes. They stung from the light which made them water. Wanda blinked before her gaze travelled to Christoph. He was a tall man with broad shoulders. Christoph was in his early forties or so it seemed. His long black hair was tied into a pony tail revealing a rough tanned face. He was not repulsive, but Wanda couldn't call him handsome either.

"I want you to look only at me." He said dangerous. "Those eyes belong to me." He moved closer to her caressing her cheeks and neck. Wanda blinked and looked down. "I understand, Captain."

"LUFFY! I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH ANYTHING IN THE KITCHEN BEFORE LUNCH TIME!" Sanji chased after the straw hat captain with a kitchen knife trying to aim at the guy's head.

"MEAT! MEAT! MEAT!" Luffy laughed out loud as he continued running away past Zoro.

"Hey, you two, shut up!" Name yelled. "I'm trying to concentrate here."

"Name dear," Sanji sung as he glared at Luffy. "Lunch will be ready soon. Everything best for Nami-san and Robin-chan!" Sanji didn't waste any more time and stalked back into the kitchen.

"I am always amazed how much fits into his stomach." Usopp whispered to Chopper as they worked on a new design weapon.

"What are you working on miss navigator?" Robin asked leaning on the wall.

"According to the information I got on the last island we visited, there are 6 rarest diamonds in the world, the cost of each is about 500,000,000 Beli, and all of them belong to the Captain of Nirvana pirates." She said thoughtfully.

"500,000,000 BELI?" Usopp and Chopper yelled in union and amazement.

"Maybe more, but nobody knows."

"And who exactly is that Captain of Nirvana pirates?" Sanji asked smoking his cigarette.

"Nobody really knows. Apparently no one ever came back to tell."

Usopp gasped and fainted. "Usopp!" Chopper yelled shaking the man. "Don't die Usopp!"

"AWESOME!" Luffy yelled laughing loudly. "Then we will be the first ones!"

Nami looked and Luffy and smiled. Sometimes she loved his cheerful attitude, especially if it involved money. Large amounts of money!

"Hey wait!" Usopp yelled suddenly jumping out. "We can't! It's too dangerous and besides," but Nami didn't let him finish. Her iron fist quickly landed on his head making him faint again.

"Excellent idea captain!" she yelled winking at Luffy who was still laughing.

"Tsk, you are only thinking about the money." Zoro commented, raising his eyebrows. Nami glared at the green haired man.

"Shut up marimo, Nami-san knows what she is doing; besides, she always has ME to protect her!" Sanji sung swaying around the girl. Nami smiled sweetly at him. Robin rubbed her chin thoughtfully. She heard something about those pirates before.

"I heard that the captain has a secret weapon, someone who kills for him, the rest of the team doesn't need to move a finger to help." She said addressing Nami. The ginger girl swallowed hard.

"At last," Zoro stood up and stretched. "Someone to challenge."

"You idiot!" Usopp yelled. "That person kills everyone on their own. By themselves! What kind of monster is that?" the long nosed man kept yelled but everybody ignored him.

"This might be interesting." A small smile crossed Robin's lips.

"Then it's decided!" Luffy yelled. "NAMI LEAD THE WAY TO ADVENTURES!"

Christoph watched her carefully, just sitting in front of him on the deck. Her head was once again turned to the ocean without an expression on her face. She never showed any emotion while being around him. It didn't anger him, it didn't even annoy him, after all, he was the one who made her this way. His perfect puppet.

"Wanda." He called her name.

"Yes?"

"Sing for me." He ordered. Wanda didn't want to. "Everyone, leave." The crew nodded and quickly disappeared in the rooms or the kitchen. There was no one left on the deck except the two.

"What should I sing, my captain?" she questioned passionlessly. The man thought for a moment.

"That song..."

Wanda nodded and turned completely to face him. She crossed her arms on her chest and took a deep breath before a soft melody escaped her lips...

"Can you see anything?" Luffy nagged as Nami looked at the ship through her spyglass. It was way too far away for her to see anything clearly and Luffy wasn't helping.

"There are only two people on the deck." She said. "A man, who I assume is the captain and a girl."

"A girl?" Robin raised her eyebrows.

"I think she is blind." Nami stated. "Her eyes are bandaged."

Sanji gasped.

"That poor girl. No representative of the beautiful sex should suffer like that." tears streamed down his cheeks as he looked into the spyglass.

"Idiot!" Zoro said roughly.

"SHUT UP! MARIMO! You are heartless!" Sanji yelled pointing his finger at the swordsman. "Such a beauty!"

Nami raised her eyebrows and shook her head, somehow when Sanji commented on other women she didn't like it. She couldn't totally understand what she was feeling but she knew that she definitely didn't like it.

"What are they doing?" Robin asked curiously.

"I think she is singing..." Nami said after some thought.

"What is she singing?" Luffy asked sucking on his thumb.

"DO YOU THINK I CAN HEAR?" Nami snapped. *I'm surrounded by idiots!* her thought wasn't a mistake.

"Ah, never mind! Yahoo! Adventures ahead!"

Zoro groaned loudly as he rested against the wall of the kitchen. He was not in a fighting mood, which was an understatement, a man like himself was always ready to fight and yet, that day all he really wanted to do was sleep. Luffy's loud laughter reached his ears but he ignored it, after spending so much time with the straw hat pirate he learnt how to ignore the noise. *What is that secret weapon?* he thought to himself. *I want to see it.*

Wanda stopped singing and turned her head to the sea. "Captain, there is a ship approaching. I can hear it."

Christoph stood up.

"How many people?" he asked. Wanda thought.

"Six or seven people." She replied. "They are strong. Very strong."

Christoph laughed. "Very well. At last we can have some fun. CREW, GATHER UP!" he yelled grinning like a madman. *At last...I can once again use my ultimate weapon.*

Going Merry was quickly approaching a large ship with black sails. There was no pirate flag on it yet gave off a feeling of depression and death. Zoro watched everyone from the corner of his eyes. Luffy and Sanji were anticipating for their own reasons while Chopper was trying to hide, once again wrongly. Robin's indifferent expression was replaced by curiosity while Nami grinned at thought of treasures. He sighed and stood up. They were almost near the ship when Luffy ordered to throw the anchor. The ships finally levelled up. A small team of people stared at them from the deck. They were surrounding a man who he assumed to the Captain. He was grinning widely at them and for a moment Zoro felt that something was up.

"HEY THERE!" Luffy yelled stretching his arms and getting on the ship before everyone else.

"Luffy WAIT!" Usopp's voice didn't seem to reach their captain.

"Are you the Captain?" straw hat asked eyeing Christoph.

"Are you are?"

"Oh me? Monkey D. Luffy, the next pirate king!" he introduced himself.

"I see." The man chuckled. "And what do you want Monkey D. Luffy?" he questioned.

"Oh we are here for your rare diamonds." He replied grinning. Name smacked her forehead while Sanji's and Zoro's jaws dropped. "THAT IDIOT!"

"Ha!" Christoph stood up. His crew move aside allowing their captain to walk forward. "And do you have the courage to take it away from me?"

Luffy scratched the back of his head. "Of course, I'll be the next pirate king after all."

"You hear that men?" Christoph laughed clenching his fists. Zoro and Sanji quickly jumped on the enemy's ship, followed by Robin and Nami.

"You've brought friends I see." Christoph smirked.

"Hand over your diamonds." Nami yelled getting enough courage.

The man glared at her. "Girl," his voice was rough. "Like I said, do you have the courage to take it away from me?" if looks could kill she'd be already dead. Nami shivered yet didn't back away.

"Do you think this is a way to talk to a lady?" Sanji spat lighting a cigarette.

Christoph smirked. "If I see a lady I will consider that."

"YOU BASTARD!" Sanji yelled raising his leg to hit the man yet something suddenly stopped him...or someone. His leg was caught in a strong, yet slim hand. The blonde blinked in confusion when his eyes fell on the one who gripped his leg. "Beautiful!" he yelled happily. The girl expressed no emotion nor did she say anything. In an instant the cook flew all the way across the ship and hit the wall of the headquarters. Sanji groaned in pain feeling something misplaced in his back.

"I will repeat myself one last time." Christoph's voice sounded dangerous yet it was full of excitement. "Do you have the courage to fight?"

Luffy took off his hat and handed it to Nami.

"I won't let anyone hurt my nakama." He stated. "Bring it on!"

Christoph smirked. "Brave. I like that. I love challenges." The man went back to his place and sat down. None of the crew members moved.

"Hey, who's going to fight?" Luffy asked in confusion. Wanda stepped forward.

"I will."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: The one with the bandaged eyes**

"I will." Wanda took a step forward to everyone's surprise.

"No way, I don't fight women!" Luffy stated stubbornly.

"Your loss boy. You won't be disappointed." Christoph smirked. Robin gasped.

"Could it be...that she is that secret weapon?" she asked feeling shocked, yet not expressing it.

"WHAT?" Nami yelled astonished. Wanda ignored their small talks. She slowly pulled off her long coat and tossed it aside. Her pale skin seemed to glow in the sunlight.

"Do not underestimate women." Zoro's voice echoed in everyone's ears. His memory travelled back when he still a child. He wanted to overcome that girl so much, he wanted to prove he was good, that he was better...but she always beat him, and then she died and he promised...

"Are you ready?" Wanda asked addressing the people in front of her. "I can take all of you." she added.

"You are beautiful!" Sanji floated around her with his mouth wide open in a silly smile. Wanda raised her eyebrow yet no one could see it. In an instant she jumped up and kicked Sanji over the head with her leg. Everyone stared at them in shock. It couldn't be...Sanji's famous kick. Wanda stood quietly ignoring their gasps and yells. Her hands were in her pockets...the same way Sanji usually held them after kicking.

"You...what are you?" Nami's voice shook as she backed away wide eyed. The girl didn't reply.

"You next," she hissed at Zoro jumping towards him. The man jumped away skilfully as he took out his katanas. A single touch on his shoulder and Wanda was already standing in the same pose as him.

"Sieg," she called. A tall man took a step forward. "Katana. There of them." She hissed under her breath. The man didn't need another word. He quickly ran in the quarters. Tension rose in the air. Zoro watched the girl carefully unsure of her next actions. As soon as the man came out holding three katanas, Zoro raised his eyebrow. Those were wonderful. He could tell that not only they were very well made, but also the beauty and elegance of them couldn't be compared to any other. The man tossed them to the girl and she caught them skilfully. Everyone watched her carefully. As she raised one of the swords and put it in her mouth...the same way Zoro did. Her pose was perfect, exactly the same as him. Zoro twitched.

"Girl are you mimicking me?" he spat almost angrily, yet somehow inside he knew that she wasn't. It was his technique, how could she know it without even seeing it? It was as if she read his body without seeing it. *Impossible.* he thought greeting his teeth as he attacked her.

He didn't know or understand how she did it, but she managed to dodge all his attacks and somehow managed to cut his back deeply. As if not feeling the pain or blood drip Zoro attacked her again, but another deep cut followed.

"This is not good." Nami said. "She is using his own techniques against him."

Usopp greeted his teeth shaking.

"Zoro can do it." Luffy said. "I'm sure of it."

"He doesn't stand a chance." Christoph said grinning widely. Everyone's gazes turned to the captain.

"WHY IS THAT?" Chopper's squeaky voice echoed in everyone's ears.

"Because he is weak." the man laughed loudly. Luffy clenched his fists angrily.

"Gomu gomu no PISTOL!" he yelled as his arm stretched into Christoph's directions, but before it could touch the man two lean hands blocked its way. The girl didn't budge and she covered her captain with her own body. Another set of gasps echoed. The only who felt composed was Robin. She stood quietly observing the situation not wanting to interfere.

"Hey, girl." Zoro panted. "Don't you are leave our duel."

"I wasn't going to." She said back; there was no emotion in her voice; passionless and monotone that's how she sounded to them. Luffy's hand went back to its original size. "Rubber man." she stated in a matter of fact way. "Fun." In an instant her arm stretched smacking Luffy in the face.

"GYAAAA!" Nami, Usopp and Chopper shouted. "IMPOSSIBLE! WHAT THE HELL IS SHE?"

"WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Nami yelled running to the side of the ship. Christoph laughed.

"Like hell I will." Zoro hissed visibly pissed off. He took out his bandana and put it on his head like he usually did and charged at the girl again. As she quickly moved aside he heard her whisper.

"My eye...stab me in the eye and get me out of here."

Their katanas crossed.

"Please." The last word she mouthed almost invisibly. Zoro's eyes widened. *Should I trust her?* he thought. *No, I trust no one, but...* he felt his cheek being cut. *She sounded sincere. Shit.* Zoro attacked her openly; it was an easy attack to dodge, even for someone who wasn't very experienced, and yet she...allowed him to cut her arm.

Luffy's mouth fell wide open, he looked at Christoph, but the captain didn't seem bothered, as if it was meant to be that way.

"Please." She mouthed once again. Zoro groaned loudly and attacked her face...Wanda didn't dodge. It seemed like the time stopped. Everything was unreal. Her bandages soaked with blood, it ran down her pale cheeks and dripped all over. Wanda's throat felt dry. It was painful.

"WHAT?" Christoph's angry roar reached their ears. Sanji gasped.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO, IDIOTIC MARINO?" he yelled kicking the swords man. Wanda felt her body weaken. She was losing too much blood.

"EVERYBODY GET THEM! DON'T LET THEM GET AWAY! KILL THEM!" his voice dripped with anger, which sent shivers down his crew's spine. They've never seen their captain so mad before.

"Shit." Zoro hissed rubbing his head. "Damn ero cook!"

"BASTARD!" Sanji yelled starting their usual fight.

"NO TIME FOR THIS YOU IDIOTS!" Nami yelled smacking the two. "WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!"

"NAMI-SAN!" Sanji almost floated around the girl, but quickly got serious. "Zoro, what are you doing?" he asked when he saw the green haired back lifting up the girl he just stabbed.

"No time to explain." The swordsman hissed. "Lets go!" for the first time Sanji had to agree.

"GET THEM! DON'T LET THEM GET AWAY! GET WANDA BACK!" Christoph yelled.

"Gomu gomu no..." with a swift move Luffy had the whole crew down allowing everyone make an escape back to the ship. Suddenly sharp strings pierced Luffy's body. He froze coughing blood.

"You are not going anywhere." Christoph hissed pulling on the strings.

"LUFFY!" Usopp yelled tears streaming down his face. He was scared. Luffy was bleeding all over.

"Cut..." Wanda's quiet voice hissed at Zoro. "...cut them..."

Zoro eyed her but reacted quickly. He pushed her into Sanji's arms and jumped back on the enemy's ship. He cut the string and grabbed Luffy who was almost completely numb.

"ZORO!" Chopper yelled. Zoro ran before the strings pierced the two of them.

"PULL THE ANCHOR! SET THE SAILS!" Nami yelled to Chopper and Usopp. Christoph greeted his teeth.

"CAPTAIN! They are getting away," Sieg yelled.

Christoph clenched his fists. "Let them." He watched at the ship quickly moved away from their one. As if an invisible force was pushing it along. "We will meet again, Luffy straw hat." He hissed turning back to his crew.

Usopp sighed in relief. "I think we managed to get away." He exclaimed.

"But why didn't they follow us?" Nami asked; she just couldn't put the pieces in her head together. She looked in the direction of Luffy. He lay next to the enemy girl; his eyes were open, but he didn't move.

"Chopper what's wrong with him?" she asked worrying.

"Paralysed, but nothing to worry about. Those strings must have had a poison on them. It paralyses for half an hour, and then fades away." The reindeer explained. Nami sighed in relief and gazed at the girl. "But she is in a very bad condition." Chopper added. "She lost a lot of blood, but she will live. We need to move to the infirmary as soon as possible."

"Zoro, why did you take her?" Nami asked turning to the swordsman. He shrugged.

"She asked for it."

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU STAB HER? AND IN THE EYE?" Sanji yelled kicking him. "IDIOTIC MARIMO! THERE'S NOTHING IN YOUR HEAD EXCEPT GLASS!"

"SHUT THE HELL YOU DAMN COOK. SHE TOLD ME TO DO IT."

"What?" Robin came closer. The two men quiet down. Zoro rubbed the back of his head.

"She asked me to stab her in the eye and get her out of there."

"AND YOU DID? WHAT ID IT'S A TRAP?" Usopp yelled.

"I don't think it is." Robin stated holding onto her chin.

"What makes you say that?" Nami looked at the older woman.

"I don't know yet, but it seems she is sincere."

"MARIMO, YOU WILL PAY FOR HARMING HER BEAUTIFUL FACE!"

"SHUT UP ERO COOK! YOU HAVEN'T EVEN SEEM HALF OF IT!"

"WHY YOU..."

"WILL EVERYONE PLEASE SHUT UP!" it was Chopper. He was breathing hard. Everyone gazed at him. He was standing in his human form while holding her in his arms. Her head tilted to a side allowing them to see her neck. Her skin was so white they could see her veins.

"It gives me creeps..." Usopp mumbled turning away.

Chopper turned away and carried the girl into infirmary. "Please don't make any noise...at least for now." He said shutting the door.

The crew fell silent. Sanji released Zoro, but not before pushing him against the side of the ship.

"I have a bad feeling about this."Usopp mumbled rubbing his hands together. Nami and Robin didn't say a word. Their minds were occupied with thoughts that seemed so different yet had a connection between them and it was "the girl".

Zoro looked at infirmary's door and took off his katanas. He sat down leaning against the side of the ship. He felt sleepy. He threw another glace at the door and closed his eyes; soon he drifted to sleep.

Chopped had to work fast. If he didn't she would die. He quickly removed the bandages from her eyes. Somehow he felt chills run down his spine when he saw her damaged eye. Even though he was a doctor, the sight that fell in front of his eyes was almost unbearable. The reindeer swallowed and started quickly cleaning the blood away. Her lips trembled.

"Am I dead?" she whispered quietly.

"No! You will live!" Chopper almost yelled.

"What...a shame..." those words make him freeze. Chopper wanted to say something else, but she fainted. He furrowed his eyebrows and worked faster.

"I will not let my patient die. No matter who it is or what they've done...I'm a doctor, I will help everyone."

The operation began.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three: the Tourist  
><strong>  
>Chopper walked out of the infirmary sighing deeply. There was no one except Zoro, who was peacefully sleeping opposite the door. Chopper looked at him carefully and gasped loudly dropping a piece of white cloth. The front of the man was covered in blood that seemed dry, small puddles of blood next to him were slowly drying. The terror Chopper felt that moment was almost the same as the time when he found out that the mushroom he got the doctor was poisonous.<p>

"How could I?" he mumbled. "I forgot my patient!" Chopper felts tears streaming down his face. "ZORO!" he yelled as loud as he could, causing the man in front of him to jump up and open his eyes.

"Chopper, why the hell are you yelling?" Zoro hissed no anger in his voice.

"Zoro, you are alive!" Chopper smiled still crying.

"Of course I am." Zoro replied standing up. "Why are you crying?" he asked curiously not understanding that he was the cause.

"I forgot to treat your wounds." The reindeer continued sobbing.

"What's going on here?" Sanji's blonde head popped from the corner. "Stupid marimo, now you made Chopper cry. You're a real idiot." He stated as he lit his cigarette.

"Shut up ero cook!" Zoro yelled making an attempt to hit the blonde but Sanji moved out of the way.

"Zoro! You shouldn't be moving in your condition!" Chopper yelled changing into his human form. He picked up the swordsman and carried him into infirmary.

"Hey Chopper, I'm fine." Zoro yelled but the reindeer wasn't listening.

"I need to treat your wounds!" the reindeer carefully placed him down on a chair and returned to his normal form. "Take off your shirt." He ordered. Zoro didn't argue. If it made Chopper so upset that he didn't treat his wounds then Zoro wasn't about to make him feel even worse. Zoro took off his katanas and t shirt and tossed it to the floor. Chopper quickly prepared something on his table; Zoro assumed it was something that would heal his wounds faster. He shrugged and looked around. His eyes fell on the bed that was currently taken by the girl they met not long ago. He raised his eyebrow. Now only one eye was bandaged. He looked carefully at the other eye wondering why she wanted him to stab her...in the eye. Even though she was blind, was it really a rational thing to do? Zoro shook his head. Why did he follow her lead anyway? She is an enemy. No matter how he looked at it, they couldn't trust her.

"She lost a lot of blood." Chopper commented with sadness in his voice as he quickly treated Zoro's wounds. When his whole torso was finally bandaged Chopper let out a sigh of relief.

"How long will she stay unconscious?" Zoro asked as he stood up and picked up his weapons.

"I don't know. It's difficult to say." Chopper replied. "One day, two days, a week."

"Che..." Zoro ran his hand through his short hair unsure of what to say.

"Zoro," Chopper called quietly. "Why did you stand her in the eye?" he asked looking up. Zoro looked back at him wide eyed.

"I told you already, she asked me to. She asked me to get her out of there, so I did." He replied annoyed. Chopper shook his head sadly. "What is it?"

"If the blade went just an inch deeper," he started. "She would die."

***

*One week later*

Wanda groaned quietly and opened her eye. The first thing that came into her view was an unfamiliar wooden ceiling. By the slightly movement of the bed she guessed that she was on a ship. She raised her hand and touched her bandages eyes. A small smile touched her lips and she slowly got out of bed. She quickly scanned the surroundings and looked down at herself. Someone must have changed her into a short while cotton nightgown. Wanda walked to the door and opened it. Bright sunlight blinded her, causing her to close her eye. She walked out and looked around. The blueness of the ocean water made her smile wider. She ran closer to the side of the ship and looked into the depth of the ocean. She couldn't see a lot due to the speed of the ship, but that didn't upset her. She laughed clapping her hands together.

"So, you are finally awake."

Wanda turned around abruptly to face a green haired man that helped her out. His arms were crossed on his chest as he watched her intently, ready to fight any minute.

"No need to be so uptight." Wanda shrugged. "I'm not going to fight." She added turning back to the sea.

"But you are blind..." Zoro stated out of blue.

"I never said I was." Wanda replied staring straight into his eyes. Zoro felt his heart clench at the sight of her eye. It was a bright blue and purple, he couldn't figure it out. But it was beautiful, he couldn't disagree. Another wave of pain covered his chest; the man couldn't help but feel the guilt rising in his blood. After all, he was the one who destroyed one of her eyes. He felt as if he committed a crime.

"Oi, Luffy!" Zoro yelled to his captain as he turned away from her, not wanted to face her any longer. "The girl is awake."

"Really?" Luffy laughed and quickly stretched his hand enough to land beside her. He fixed his hat on his head and brought his face closer to Wanda's. Wanda blinked a couple of times in amusement. Luffy smiled widely and patted her on her back.

"Welcome to our ship!" he stated loudly. "Would you like to be our nakama?"

"WHAT?" a loud yelp from Usopp made them turn around. The rest of the crew were standing nearby and watching what was happening. "Luffy, you aren't serious are you?" Usopp continued. "Just think about it, her crew is probably already after us, besides we don't know her intentions."

"Usopp is right." Nami stated. "We don't know anything about her."

"But she can tell us. Won't you?" Luffy's optimist didn't fail to amaze her. Wanda chuckled before she cracked up from laughter.

"Actually, your crew is right." She replied wiping the tears from her eye. "You know nothing about me, but," she smiled widely allowing them to see small pieces of diamonds attached to two of her teeth. "I would like to make a deal with you." she stated.

"She is so straight forward." Sanji drooled as he quickly approached her. Everyone rolled their eyes. Sanji never changed.

"What deal?" Luffy asked in confusion.

"Take me travelling with you." she stated.

"That is kind of..." Nami started but Wanda smiled sweetly at her.

"I'll pay." She opened her mouth and quickly took something out and dropped it into Nami's hands. Nami winced slightly until she looked closely at the small item.

"That...could it be?" she was speechless.

"Your guess it's correct. That's one of the diamonds. It is what you came for isn't it?" she smiled.

"Excellent, of course you are welcome on our ship, right captain?" She wrapped her arm around the girl and smiled widely, hiding the diamond in what seemed like her bra.

"So easy to please." Wanda smiled.

"Yeah of course." Luffy replied. "But I still want her as our nakama."

Wanda shook her head. "No thank you. Just think of me as a tourist on your ship."

"Tskk..." Zoro made a strange sound with his tongue.

"Wait..." Sanji finally stopped floating around her and looked carefully at her face. "You can see." Wanda sighed nodding.

"Beautiful!"

"Idiot." Zoro hissed under his breath.

"WHAT WAS THAT? YOU WANT A FIGHT?" Sanji yelled kicking Zoro over the head.

"DAMN COOK!" Zoro took out his katanas and attacked Sanji. As the two argued Wanda watched them with her eye wide open.

"They fight like an old married couple." She whispered to Nami who shook her head in annoyance.

"Always."

"WE ARE NOT AN OLD MARRIED COUPLE!" the two yelled in union.

"So now you are copying me!" Sanji sent another kick at Zoro.

"Like hell I am."

"I still don't understand though." Chopper came closer to the girl. "Why did you want Zoro to stab your eye? Especially if you could see..." the reindeer seemed like he was pouting.

*Cute.* Wanda thought biting her lip. "So damn cute!* she bent over and looked carefully at the reindeer. Chopper felt uncomfortable and rushed to hide behind Robin's legs. Wanda chuckled. Tension filled the air. It seemed as if the whole crew was waiting for her answer.

"Because if one of my eyes is destroyed, half of my devil fruit power will be gone. Right now in my current state, my head is probably worth half of the amount it was if not less." She explained shrugging and turning her head to the ocean.

"But how are your eyes related to your devil fruit power?" Robin asked.

Wanda ran her fingers through her hair. "My devil fruit is artificial."

"Even so..." Chopper yelled. "Why would you want to get rid of your eye?"

Wanda turned back to face the fluffiness. "Because if I can see the ocean with one eye, it's enough for me."

"OH, you must love the ocean then." Luffy stated the obvious. "So will you be our nakama?" he asked once again.

Nami twitched and grabbed his face, stretching his cheeks. "She already said, NO, so why won't you stop questioning our guest and let her rest. Besides, she was unconscious for a week she must be hungry."

At that moment Wanda's belly rumbled. She rubbed her flat flesh feeling slightly dizziness.

"Oh, Nami dear you are were absolutely right." Sanji pushed Zoro away and ran towards the girls. "I will make something nutritious for the beautiful lady whose name is...?" He looked at Wanda.

"Wanda isn't it?" Robin asked.

"No, actually my name is Fausta. Wanda is the name given to me by the captain."

"So...how should we call you?" Usopp asked moving slightly closer to her.

"I don't care." She shrugged. "Whatever floats your boat!"

"Do you have any preferences?" Sanji asked.

Wanda thought for a moment.

"MEAT!"

"Did you say...MEAT?" Luffy yelled jumping up in the air. "SANJI! MEAT FOR ME AS WELL!"

"NO, I ASKED FIRST!" Wanda argued pushing Luffy aside slightly.

"NO, ME ME!"

Nami sighed. "We got ourselves another Luffy." She stated in a matter of fact way.

"I doubt she will eat as much as he does." Zoro replied with his arms crossed.

"Food is a good idea though," Nami stated as she followed the three to the kitchen. Zoro shrugged but walked behind Nami into the kitchen. Usopp watched walk away from the deck thinking. *How can they be so careless? She was on the enemy's ship. What if they come searching for her? they didn't look particularly friendly...what if...?* his thoughts were interrupted by Robin's calm voice.

"You are still thinking about the new girl?" she asked. Usopp nodded looking down. The woman smiled. "I understand, but I don't think she is up to no good, though..." she added thoughtfully. "She is not that simple either. There's something else behind that carefree smile..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four: Roronoa Zoro and Sanji the Ero Cook**

Wanda stretched and walked into the kitchen. The smell of freshly made cakes and green tea with a hint of ginger made her stomach rumble. As soon as she entered the kitchen Sanji smiled widely greeting her. Wanda smiled back and sat down at the table. The sun wasn't up yet, but the cook was already working. It made her smile wider.

"You are up early." Sanji said placing a cup of her favourite tea in front of her. She cupped the mug with both hands feeling its heat burn her cold hands.

"I couldn't sleep." She replied. Sanji poured some tea for himself and sat opposite her. He watched as he slowly ate a piece of cake he placed on a small plate in front of her. She tasted every bit of it with a happy and nostalgic grin plastered on her face.

"Sanji, you make the best food I've ever had!" she stated making the blonde blush from happiness.

"You are flattering me!" he said holding on his cheeks. *I'm with a beauty queen in the same room, what can be better?* he thoughts his nostrils enlarging visibly. He shook his head and rested his chin on his hand studying her features carefully. Her small but slightly pointy nose, her lips as they moved when she chewed on the cake, the cheeks that stretched into a smile every time she looked up at him, her eyes...her eye. Sanji corrected himself feeling enraged. *That idiotic shitty swordsman.* he thought angrily. *Ruined such a beautiful face...his head started growing grass on itself no wonder he is so damn dim.* the blonde let out a cloud of smoke and looked at the ceiling.

"One eye is really enough?" he asked. He didn't mean to, the words came out on their own. Wanda raised her eyebrows not expecting the question. Her expression softened.

"It's more than enough." She replied placing the spoon on her plate. "Besides," Wanda smiled. "I don't need my eyes to "see", I feel instead."

Sanji furrowed his strange eyebrows.

"But...I love the sight of the ocean..." she said quietly. "So If I can admire its beauty even with one eye, I'm happy." Sanji felt his heart clench. He covered his face with his hand. *Real men don't cry.* he kept repeating in his head when the door creaked open and Zoro walked inside. He yawned scratching the back of his head. He stared at Wanda's back and Sanji who was on the edge of tears and raised his eyebrows. *What the hell is going on?* he thought.

"Oi, ero cook! Where's the sake?" Sanji shot up and glared at Zoro.

"Sake...sake...you goddamn alcoholic!" the blonde yelled picking up a bottle of alcohol and throwing at Zoro aiming for his head. Zoro ditched. The bottle hit the wall and broke. Wanda watched the two wide eyed unsure if she should do or say anything. Sanji continued glaring at the green haired man.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?" Zoro yelled back pissed off.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY KITCHEN MARIMO! AND GO DO SOMETHING USEFUL OTHER THAN SLEEP 24/7 AND ACT LIKE YOU ARE BORED OF LIFE!" Sanji yelled back.

"YOU PMSing B..." Zoro started, as he took out his katana in process.

"OKAY! Hold it you two." Wanda found herself between the two her right fist ending up in Sanji's face like her left one found itself in Zoro's.

"Human stupidity is infinite. You are crew members, so act appropriately!" she stated marching out of the kitchen. "Oh and Sanji," she turned around and smiled. 'That cake was great. Thank you." she quickly disappeared behind the door leaving the two men together.

"Gyaaa!" Sanji beamed, "She praised me."

"It's just as she said," Zoro sighed. "Human stupidity is infinite!"

"YOU WANT A FIGHT?" Sanji yelled again throwing a kick at him which Zoro dodged with ease, throwing one at the cook himself.

***

Wanda watched as Zoro lifted heavy weights and counted. "995, 996, 997, 998, 999..."

"1000!" she yelled throwing her arms in the air and jumping on top of the weight. Zoro lost his balance and fell with all the weights on top of him. She laughed loudly as she pushed back her hair. It's been two days since she woke up and she enjoyed them to bits.

"Idiotic woman." Zoro yelled with difficulty as the weights kept on crashing him.

"Hahahaha..." Luffy joined in the laughter while holding onto his stomach.

"I don't see anything funny." Usopp mumbled through his teeth. Wanda turned her head towards him. She knew that Usopp didn't particularly like her or want her to be around. His fear was written all over his whole being and she didn't blame him. Usopp caught her gaze and quickly looked away with sweat running down his face. Wanda sighed and looked up at the sky. Not a single cloud.

"Can you get off already?" Zoro hissed under his breath. Wanda blinked and looked down. She was still on top of the weight on top of Zoro.

"Oh," she hopped off lightly and with a swift move of her leg broke all the weight. Small pieces of rocks fell on around the deck and into the sea. Zoro sat up not impressed. He crossed his arms and glared at her. "I used those for training." He stated smacking his forehead. Wanda blinked in realisation.

"Sorry." She mumbled sitting on the edge of the ship with her legs hanging down. She could feel ocean drops on her bare feet. It was refreshing. "If you want," she started, "I can help you train. Unfortunately I cannot copy your techniques as well as I did, but I have a few of my own that might be useful." She didn't turn around to face him. Her gaze was aimed at the ocean. Zoro looked at her back; her pointy shoulders, long black hair with strands of white in them were spread over her shoulders and moved by the wind, he could see her long pale neck slightly reddened by the sun. He didn't rush with his answer.

"What can you do?" his naturally rough voice rung in her ears.

"Mainly martial arts." She replied stretching and almost falling overboard. She let out a sigh of relief as she held onto the wood.

"You can't swim?"

"Not anymore."

Silence fell between them.

"Can you fight using weapons?" he asked.

"Does a kitchen knife count?" she turned her head towards him and smiled. Zoro's eyes widened.

"You sound like that idiotic ero cook."

Wanda chuckled running her fingers through her hair. She pulled on it thinking. "Can you do me a favour?" she asked. Zoro raised his eyebrow.

"I'm not stabbing your other eye." She crossed his arms on his chest and turned away. Wanda couldn't help but laugh.

"Not that, but can you cut..." she started by Zoro interrupted her.

"No, I refuse."

"...my hair." She finished as if ignoring his previous statement.

"Why? It looks fine." He said tilting his head. Zoro never understood women. He wasn't particularly good with them either. Romance and drama were not for him. Most of the time he couldn't understand what they were thinking and all the time he didn't get what they wanted. His general view on women was rather sexist; to Zoro they were weak creatures who made too much fuss and always got in the way. The only way he closely interfered with women was to please his human needs. It was natural for a guy his age, but after everything was over he left without a word; most of the time he didn't even know their names. What for? It wasn't needed. And now another one of those creatures appeared in front of him and connected to him in the most bizarre way. Zoro sighed heavily and wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"I just don't want it." she replied after a minute of silence.

"What?"

"My hair."

Zoro sighed and stood up. He handed one of his katanas to her. "Do it yourself. I don't want to be blamed for doing something to you again."

Wanda took and nodded. "Scared?" she couldn't resist asking.

"LIKE HELL I AM!" he yelled back. Wanda traced her fingers over the blade; it was so sharp and wonderful. She looked at her reflection as if she never saw it before. The person who looked back at her seemed different. With a swift move she grabbed her hair into and pony tail and cut it. She stared at the hair she held in her hands before slowly letting go of it. She felt lighter. As if a part of a heavy burden was lifted off her. She let out a sigh of relief and threw Zoro's katana back to him. The man caught it skilfully. She ran her fingers through her hair which now came down to the beginning of her back.

"I've always hated it." she said as if talking to herself.

"Hm?"

"This hair...this appearance...those eyes."

Zoro stared at her wide eyed. Was she talking to him? If she was, why was she telling him all this? He didn't understand, yet somehow didn't mind it either.

"Why?"

She chuckled darkly. "Because those things...took everything away from me."

Zoro didn't reply; he turned away and started walking into the shade. "Tomorrow." He said. "Training starts tomorrow."

"Got it!" Wanda smiled waving at him but he didn't see it.

***

A soft knock on Nami's door made her shiver slightly. She looked up and stood up. She quickly approached the door and opened it to be greeted by Wanda's cheerful smile. "Hey," Nami said with a small smile of her own. She stood aside allowing the girl to come in. Wanda stalked in looking around. Nami's room was tidy and neat. Mountains of maps were piled up on the floor against the wall.

"It's a bit uncomfortable." Wanda started. "But..." she fell silent for a moment.

"What is it? Is something the matter?" Nami asked gently touching Wanda's shoulder. Wanda shook her head.

"Can I borrow some of your clothes." She blurred out feeling somewhat embarrassed. Nami looked at her in amusement. She smacked her forehead and laughed.

"Sorry," she said. "It's just..." she continued laughing. Wanda giggled along.

"Phew," Nami finally stopped. She took a step backwards and looked at Wanda's figure with serious look on her face; like a designer looked at his models.

"We are approximately the same size." She finally said. "Come on, I'll show you what I have."

Wanda walked behind the girl. Nami opened a large wardrobe. Wanda gasped at the sight of all the clothes that fit in there.

"What kind of thing do you prefer?" Nami asked. Wanda scratched her head.

"I don't really know. Something comfortable?"

Nami shook her head. "That's not the way a woman should treat her beauty." She stated with a hint of experience. Wanda's eye twitched slightly. *I hope she isn't planning on...* she thought when Nami grabbed her hand and pushed on a chair. "Now lets see what we can do with you." she said as she started quickly roaming through the clothes and throwing on the chair nearby the items she wanted Wanda to try. After a good hour of picking and dressing the girl Nami looked at her pleased. "Now go look at yourself in the mirror." She said feeling proud, like a painter in front of its creation. Wanda walked to a large mirror and gasped in horror. Short tight dress, along with see through tights, shoes that could kill and make up that could scare a vampire.

"I look like a local prostitute." She stated in a matter of fact way. Nami gasped in horror.

"You look wonderful."

Wanda laughed.

"Can I just choose something on my own? Please!" she looked begging with her eye. Nami sighed in defeat.

"Of course."

It didn't take long for Wanda to finish. Her choice stopped on a plain olive green tank top, white baggy t-shirt and tight black trousers.

"What kind of boring clothes do you wear?" Nami asked resting her cheek on her hand.

'Those are your clothes." Wanda winked quickly running out of the room before an ink bottle could smack her on the back of her head.

"Psht..." Nami sighed. "Women."

***

The night was silent. It seemed that even the wind decided to rest elsewhere. Zoro lay on the deck with his hands behind his head. His eyes were closed yet he wasn't asleep. He listened trying to catch even a hint of noise that would give out an enemy. His thoughts travelled to events happened not long ago. Was it a wise choice to take the girl on their ship? Now the whole Nirvana pirate's crew were after them...not to mention the Marines. Zoro snickered quietly. The marines were always after them so it made no difference. *Why the hell did she want to escape from there to begin with?* this questioned never left his mind. It drilled his brain on and on to the point where swordsman couldn't take it anymore. *Now that I think about her...her attitude changed as well. I would have never thought she was so carefree...*

Soft sounds of bare feet on the wood made his body tense. The feet quickly yet quietly made their way in his direction. They stopped next to him and he could swear that the person was looking at him. It didn't take a long time for them to start moving again into the direction of infirmary. Zoro opened his eyes and eyed the person, yet the one disappeared behind the closed door. Zoro didn't even need to look at that person. He could never mistake that scent of wild flowers. It was Wanda. *But why did she go to the infirmary?* he thought. *and at night...*

***

Chopper turned around when he heard the door open and close behind him. He felt a shiver run down his spine. Wanda stood at the door with her hands behind her back. She looked down on the floor, preventing him from seeing her face.

"Wha...what is it?" he asked. She didn't answer. Wanda slowly approached the infirmary bed and down without a word. She turned around so her back faced the reindeer. Chopper felt another chill ran down her spine as she slowly pulled off her t-shirt and then the tank top. His eyes fell upon her back. He felt a lump stuck in his throat and the only words that helped him recover were:

"Please...help me."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five: Wanda's secrets**

She walked out on the deck and stretched yawning loudly. It was still early in the morning and she didn't expect anyone to be out yet, so she didn't have to watch her manners. Wanda touched the eye patch chopper gave her and smiled. *I must look really tough with it.* she thought suddenly striking body builder's pose.

"What the hell are you doing?" the rough voice made her trip over and fall. Wanda blinked and looked up realising that a certain marimo was watching her the whole time. She let out a sigh and sat up running her fingers through her hair.

"I didn't think anyone was up yet." She said as she looked away from him. Zoro didn't move an inch, nor did he look away from her. From where he was sitting he had a full view of her posture. He looked at her, studying her every feature, trying to grasp even a single change in her movements.

"I've slept here." He replied just as roughly as before. Wanda smiled lightly and looked down at the wooden deck. His rough voice reminded her of someone. Sad memories flooded her mind as she continued to stare at the deck.

*What did you do at Chopper's at night?* Zoro wanted to ask but he resisted. The sun was setting quickly and the first rays of light fell on her pale face. She looked porcelain, when she didn't move and just looked ahead of her, somewhere into the distance of the horizon. Zoro yawned. She was a pretty girl, but she was strange. Her actions didn't make sense and her being seemed to be wrapped with way too much unknown. Zoro didn't like not knowing; especially if it involved danger to people he cared for.

"Why are you here?" he asked getting straight to the point. Wanda wasn't surprised, that question was meant to pop up sooner or later.

"Because I want to travel." She replied with a smile.

"Fake." The man said.

She sent him a questioning look.

"Your smile is fake." He explained closing his eyes. Wanda chuckled and looked at him with another smile on her face. Zoro opened one eye feeling his breath stuck in his throat. There was something very different in her face. That smile she showed him...he could tell it was real. Full of sadness, full of pain and wish for happiness, it was full of mixed emotion some of which he could not read. His heartbeat sped up making his eye twitch. *What the...?* he thought clenching his fists. *What the hell is going on with me?*

"Is this the smile you wanted to see?" she asked and continued not waiting for his reply. "I doubt that's what people want to see, besides, even if something is wrong it's better now to show it to others. Most of the people just don't care and some are even happy that there's something wrong with you." she said; her eyes finally left the man and travelled to the ocean. She stood up and walked to the side of the ship and leaned over.

"No one on this ship would be happy that there is something wrong with anyone. The least they would do is help." Zoro stated lazily, making her smile.

"I know that." she looked at him. "I've realised since I've met the straw hat pirates. You guys are nothing like what people say about you."

"People like to talk."

"Indeed."

Silence fell between them. The door into the quarters opened and a yawning Sanji walked out. He stretched and looked at the two people on the deck.

"Wanda-chan!" he floated towards her eradiating admiration. "You look so beautiful today."

"Oi, damn cook, make something to eat already!" Zoro barked staring at Sanji who sent him a glare. The blonde flipped his hair and turned away, choosing to ignore the swordsman. "Hey, are you ignoring me?" Zoro yelled jumping up from his place.

"Shut it marimo. The morning started so beautifully but you just had to ruin it with your always grumpy mug!"

Wanda watched them wide eyed, as always she couldn't help but laugh. She laughed loudly and heartedly causing the two men to stop fighting and look at her.

"You two..." she wiped her tears away. "Are you by any chance together?" she questioned with serious look on her face. The two men froze. Sanji's cigarette fell out of his mouth and onto Zoro's chest. The green haired man didn't seem to notice. He was in such a shock he couldn't move. The entire colour left Zoro's face. He wanted to yell at the stupid woman but he couldn't seem to find his voice. A scent of burning cloth reached his nose which made his look down.

"You are on fire!" Sanji yelled as he started smacking Zoro's chest quickly putting it out; Zoro collapsed on the deck causing the blonde to land on top of him in the most inappropriate position. Wanda watched them in amusement. She held her hand to her nose, feeling that any minute it was about to bleed.

"I just want you to know," she started, "That I support you all the way." With that she turned around and ran inside the quarters leaving the two men alone. Sanji's eyebrow twitched.

"Get off me already." Zoro pushed the blonde off roughly and sat up rubbing his temples.  
>"Wanda-chan..." Sanji held out his arm as if trying to get her back. "It's not what you think..."<p>

"Who cares what she thinks?" Zoro exclaimed in annoyance, when a loud crash reached their ears.

"What the...that noise came from the kitchen!" both men quickly ran into the direction of the noise. When the door into the kitchen opened they stopped in their tracks. Their jaws dropped at the sight of two people. Luffy was leaning on the kitchen table where Sanji already put out ingredients for breakfast; the look of confusion on his face as he looked at the ones who entered was obvious. The other person was kneeling down holding onto Luffy's shirt with head in the area of his zipper. Wanda slowly looked up then around at Sanji and Zoro whose expressions were priceless. "Are you okay?" Luffy asked as he quickly helped her up and smiled widely. Wanda nodded.

"Thank you." she smiled back turning her gaze back at the two men, who didn't move an inch since they've entered.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Luffy asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"YOU ARE ASKING US?" the two yelled in union.

Wanda held her hand on her cheek and smiled looking at Zoro and Sanji. "HEY YOU!" Zoro yelled pointing his finger at her. "STOP GETTING WEIRD IDEAS!" he marched to the girl and grabbed her arm. He walked to the door dragging her along. He held her arm toughly causing it to bruise, but Wanda didn't mind.

"YOU!" Sanji yelled. "ANIMAL!" he quickly ran after the marimo head, just to be stopped by Luffy.

"Sanji!"

"What?" he barked back, all his attention glued to the couple.

"MEAT!"

***

Zoro dragged her across the deck, to the furthest corner from the kitchen. He stopped and released her arm, noticing a large bruise quickly forming on her flesh. He rubbed the back of his head feeling guilty, but he wasn't about to apologize. He looked at the girl trying to find the right words. He sighed heavily, deciding to just go with the flow.

"Stop getting weird ideas about me and that damn cook." He said. His voice seemed rougher than usual, even though he didn't mean it to be. Wanda kept quiet wondering if he had anything else to else. "There's nothing between us and for your information I'm "normal"." He added. Wanda nodded understandingly.

"It's okay." She placed her hand on his shoulder, shaking her head. "You don't have to admit it. Just know that I support you all the way."

"Damn woman!" Zoro hissed under his breath. "How can I get it through to you?" he grabbed both of her arms and pulled her closer bringing his face closer to her. Zoro crashed his lips onto her own parted ones, pulling her into a rough kiss. His lips were slightly dry and tasted salty with hints of sake from previous night. He traced her lips with his tongue demanding for an opening. Wanda didn't move an inch; she stood frozen and dumbstruck with her eye wide open when she felt his tongue forcefully parting her lips. His grip tightened on her shoulders as he brought her even closer, allowing their chests to touch. Wanda blinked in realisation. Zoro's tongue quickly roamed her mouth, savouring the taste; she tasted surprisingly sweet. He wasn't a fan of sweets things but somehow he liked it on her. She clenched her hands digging her nails into the skin. Her eye twitched when his hand travelled down her back and lower.

*What the hell?* she yelled in her head breaking the kiss and punching the man square in the face. "THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" she yelled at the green haired man. Zoro sat up holding onto his cheek. *Damn, her punch is good.* he thought as he rubbed the traumatized area. His eyes travelled back to the girl. Her eyes were narrowed as she waited for an answer. Zoro shrugged and crossed his arms on his chest. "It's rather low cheating on your lover." She said shaking her head in disappointment. Zoro's eyes widened in shock; was she still at it? He sighed heavily, smacking his forehead.

"Whatever." He said in defeat. Wanda turned away from him and took a couple of steps in opposite direction. Zoro could see her back shivering slightly; Wanda raised her arm brought it closer to her face. She traced her fingertips over lips still feeling the lingering sensation from the kiss. Her eye, full of emptiness, stared at the deck as she closed her eyes. She tilted her head to a side.

*What is she thinking?* Zoro thought still feeling the sensation of holding her close to him. He raised his eyebrow at his own stupidity. He understood the reason he kissed her, yet the reason he wanted her closer to him – he couldn't get through his head. *It must be because I haven't been with a woman for a while...* he thought his eyes never leaving the girl. Wanda sighed quietly running her fingers through her hair; it was a habit, every time she felt confused or stressed or even emotional, she wouldn't let it show, instead she'd run her fingers through her hair, wrapping it around them in process, pulling on it from time to time.

Zoro scanned her posture once again. He lost count of how many times he did it already; it seemed as if she got more fragile every time, but it must have been his imagination. Her thin arms, slim and flexible back, small waist, even though it wasn't visible under the baggy t-shirt she wore, long legs...everything about her made his hear tingle with desire to have it. It was wrong. *Shit. I need to find a woman.* he thought as he leaned back on wall. Wanda took a deep breath pulling on another smile of hers and turned around.

"So!" she exclaimed. "Shall we train or are you not up to it?" she questioned.  
>Zoro raised his eyebrows. "I'm always up to it. The question is; are you prepared to be beaten?" he retorted pushing himself away from the wall and placing a hand on his katanas. Wanda chuckled.<p>

"Confident." She stated as she quickly tied her hair up. "Bring it on then."

***

Zoro lay on the deck in the darkness of the night; his eyes were closed but he wasn't asleep. He enjoyed the breeze that couldn't only be there during hot summer nights. Even thought the wind was caressing his skin, his t-shirt was drenched in sweat. His hands rested behind his head as he slowly recalled the events that happened during the day. Fighting with Wanda was more challenging than he expected. Even when she didn't use her devil fruit power, she was ridiculously strong, even when she couldn't hit him; she managed to dodge all his attacks. To Zoro men and women were equal when it came to duels; he learnt his lessons a long time ago during his childhood and he would never forget it. He let out a low whistle when he heard familiar footsteps quickly making their way in his direction. He didn't need to look; he knew it was her. Her pace slowed down as she slowly approached him. Just like the previous night, she stopped beside him and waited for a couple of minutes. She turned around and made her way into the infirmary. Zoro opened one eye; he could see Chopper quickly closing the door; the sound of the door locking reached his ears. Zoro sat up; the feeling of annoyance was quickly spreading throughout him. *Why the hell did she go there again?* he questioned in his mind, to which he also quickly replied *what do I care?*. Nevertheless, he stood up, leaving his katanas lying on the floor. He quickly but quietly approached the door which separated him from the girl with a bandaged eye and a reindeer with a blue nose. *I feel like damn woman.* he thought feeling more annoyed with himself as he leaned closer to the door trying to hear what was happening inside. He could hear quiet whimpers and the sounds of someone quickly walking around the room. He furrowed his eyebrows. There was a quiet whisper, yet he couldn't hear it, and in an instant a painful cry reached his ears.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Don't speak**

The door burst open. Chopper dropped what he was holding and turned his head towards the door automatically, like a robot.

"What the hell is going on here?" Zoro yelled grabbing onto his katanas. He froze on the place when his eyes finally managed to grasp the picture. Chopped was standing in front of him, with a small bucket of bloody water next to his legs; all his being made it seem like he was in deep shock. Zoro's gaze fell on the bed; there laid the source of the noise he heard from the outside. Wanda lay on her belly with her face buried in the bed sheets. Her bare back was covered in blood that ran down her sides and stopped when it met the white sheets, soaking them. Her hair was spread all over the pillow. Her body seemed stiff.

"What the hell?" Zoro repeated not grasping what was happening. Chopper didn't reply and started quickly preparing another bucket full of water and herbs that none in the room knew.

Wanda raised her head very slowly, as she clenched the bed sheets in her hands. She turned her head and looked at Zoro with an unseeing sight. Sweat was running down her face past a big scar in place of one of her eyes. Stinging liquid got into her eye; it should have stung but she couldn't feel it. Chopped sat beside her on her bed and started quickly but carefully removing the blood. He rinsed the cloth and placed it over the girl's back. Zoro walked closer. He looked down at Wanda. He couldn't understand what was happening. She was fine just a couple of hours ago. What could possible change on a ship that is safer than heaven? His eyes fell on the girl's hands. She was desperately clenching the bed sheets to the point where her fingers turned white. He couldn't see her face anymore, for it was once again hidden in the crumbled sheets.

"She is in a lot of pain." Chopper said; he was working fast and skilfully. He was a great doctor indeed.

"What's wrong with her?" Zoro asked for the third time, feeling impatient due to the lack of answer.

"Have a look yourself."

Following the invitation he stepped closer to the bed. He leaned in and looked down at Wanda's back. Chopper moved aside slightly, giving him a better view. Zoro's eyes widened at the sight imagine painted in front of his eyes. Deep cuts were quickly appearing on the girl's back, it was as if an invisible knife was cutting into her skin. They were quickly forming into three words "Captain Christoph's property." Wanda breathed faster when a deeper cut was made.

"How the hell is this possible?" Zoro asked. Her wounds were bleeding and Chopper rushed to treat them again.

"I don't know." Chopper replied. "But no matter how much I try to treat them, it doesn't work." Chopper's voice sounded desperate. He was a doctor and being unable to treat his patient was like a crime to him. "The wounds keep re-opening and bleeding."

"Stop..." Wanda's muffled voice said. "...stop staring at me or..." she bit her lower lip. "...would you like a picture?"

Both Chopper and Zoro ignored her words.

*I am surprised she is still alive...* the reindeer thought but decided not to mention it out loud. He felt sorry for the girl. The cuts looked painful; he could almost imagine the feeling of his own flesh being cut open; over and over again. Zoro didn't reply. His eyes were glued to her body that was shaking in agony; he couldn't tell what pain was more unbearable: physical or emotional, it also didn't matter. Zoro place his hand over her head which made her freeze for a moment.

"Cry." He said loudly. "If that's what you feel like, then do it."

She shook harder under his hand when he heard a quiet cry. She finally let out her tears, not just a few droplets but all of them...not holding back, not biting her lips to blood. She sobbed into the sheets, her voice breaking from high pitch to low. Zoro didn't say anything else. He walked away and sat in the furthest corner of the room. He leaned on the wall and closed his eyes; he couldn't fall asleep, so he just rested while listening to her sobs and cries. They were slowly quieting down. Zoro lost track of time. His mind was occupied with what he saw, and none of it was fitting into criteria. At last he heard Chopper fast footsteps. Zoro opened his eyes and looked at the two others in the room. Wanda was quiet. She stopped shaking and seemed as if she fell asleep. Chopped once again carefully wiped her back and took the bloody water away from the bed.

"She fell asleep huh?" Zoro mumbled yawning. He felt tired. It was unusual.

"Yes." Chopper replied wiping his forehead. His all being told Zoro that the Reindeer was exhausted. "The bleeding stopped...just like the last time." Chopper stated to no one in particular.

"What do you mean?" Zoro asked feeling a nudge of curiosity.

"When she came to me before, it was with those bad wounds, I thought she was going to die, but when I almost lost hope, the wounds just healed." Chopper replied. Zoro blinked. Was it too complicated for him t understand?

"It's impossible."

"That's what I thought," Chopper sweet voice was full of sadness and unknown. "But it is true. Those cuts appear at a certain time, and disappear at it as well. While they are open...as a doctor, I can't do anything." He sounded like he was about to cry. Zoro sighed.

"You did all you could." Zoro tried sounding reassuring, but it didn't seem to work, so he decided to change the topic. "Does anyone else know?"

"No," she asked me to keep it a secret. "But now you know...so."

Zoro turned away thinking. A soft sigh came from Chopper's direction. "Go rest." Zoro said as he stood up. "I'll stay here until morning."

Chopper looked at him with brightness in his eyes. "But what if..."

"If anything happens I'll call you." Zoro interrupted him. Chopper nodded and quickly disappeared behind the door, closing it after he exited. Zoro's eyes once again fell upon the girl. Her back was clean, without a sing scar or a sign to indicate what happened earlier. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. He wasn't a scientist but even so, he could tell that there was no scientific explanation to what happened earlier. He let out a loud sigh and pulled the sheets over the girl. She didn't budge when cold cloth covered her bare back.

He looked around as if searching for something. Another sigh escaped his lips as he sat down next to the bed and leaned on the wall. As soon as he closed his eyes, sleepiness wrapped around his body making all of his body parts feel heavy and without a single hesitation, Zoro fell asleep.

When Zoro woke up, the room was empty. He yawned loudly and got up. All the evidence of previous night was erased. The floor was clean and the bed bloody sheets were replaced with fresh ones. Zoro could hear the sounds of ocean coming from outside and the usual loud laughter of Luffy. He stretched and walked out of the room. The day wasn't as sunny, yet it felt much hotter than the day before. It seemed like the air was still, without a single blow of wind. *It will probably storm...* he thought making his way out.

"Oh, Zoro," It was Luffy. He pounced to the swordsman and grinned. "And I was wondering where you went!"

"Next time you sleep during your damn shift, do it out on the deck, damn marimo." Sanji murmured placing a deliciously looking dessert in front of Nami and Robin, who were sitting on comfortable chairs minding their business. Zoro ignored the blonde.

"Where's that girl?" he asked addressing everyone.

"Wanda." Nami corrected.

"She is in the kitchen with Chopper." Usopp replied as he continued fixing the hole he was working on the previous day.

Zoro marched to the kitchen. He kicked open the door and walked in. "What are you two doing chatting sweetly?" he roared. His voice sounded harsher than he wanted it to be. Wanda dropped a piece of half eaten cake on the plate. Chopper jumped on his seat and transformed back into his original form.

"What's the problem Mr Swordsman?" Wanda asked taking a bite from the cake she dropped. Zoro furrowed his eyebrows and crossed arms on his chest, wondering what exactly he was going to answer, or what bothered him the most that moment? Was it what happened at night or the fact that Wanda was chatting to Chopper as if nothing had happened. Chopped hopped off the chair.

"I going first." He said quickly making his way out. Silence filled the kitchen. Wanda didn't face Zoro and he continued watching her from behind. She munched on the food Sanji prepared quietly. She was waiting.

"Care to explain what happened?" Zoro finally said breaking the silence. *Here it goes.*

"I don't know what you are talking about." Wanda replied coldly. It was a flat lie and she knew it was stupid to say, but something made her blur it out.

"Cut the..." Zoro slammed his hands on the table, but the girl didn't move. He didn't scare her. Oh, no. On the contrary, she found him somewhat amusing. If he thought that was the way to get information out of her, he was deadly mistaken. Besides...*Chopper is the only one who knows.* she thought. *I'll keep it at that.*

"You..." Zoro grabbed her by the collar and brought her up to her feet roughly. She granted him a sarcastic look.

"Are you going to use force on a defenceless girl?" she shook her head in disapproval.

"Defenceless!" Zoro snorted.

"What's going on here?" It was Usopp. He stood at the door looking at them in curiosity and fear. Zoro glared at Usopp and released the girl. He walked out and shut the door with a loud thud. Wanda sighed and looked at Usopp. She smirked slightly feeling an urge to bully the long nosed guy. She quickly approached him, making him jump away and take a nonexistent fight pose.

"I...I am the Legendary Fighter Usopp!" he yelled stuttering. Wanda leaned closer to his face and blew air on his nose. Usopp jumped up. She chuckled and walked past him. Usopp heard the door opening and sighed in relief when a sudden "BOO" rung next to his ear. He screamed like a girl and turned around abruptly. Wanda laughed loudly making his glare at her in annoyance and fear.

"Later." She waved and finally walked out of the kitchen leaving him alone. Usopp sighed once again holding onto his chest.

"I'm going to have a heart attack if things will continue this way." He mumbled under his breath as he tried to remember what it was that he wanted to get from the kitchen.

Wanda didn't need long to search for him. He was always somewhere on a visible place either sleeping or training, but most of the time still sleeping. She eyed his face. Even when he was asleep his eyebrows were furrowed. The girl looked around. It was strange that most of the time when she was with the green haired man; they turned out to be alone either on the deck, or in a room, anywhere...just the two of them. Was it a sign?

"No!" she told herself shaking her head and fixing the eye patch.

"No what?" It was Zoro. He opened one eye and stared at her.

"Is it some kind of karma that every time I am close to you, we turn out to be alone?" she asked.

"Are you complaining?"

She shrugged. "Not really."

They were silent for a couple of minutes.

"So what is the reason you were looking for me?" he asked.

"I was not looking for you!" she retorted emphasizing "not".

Zoro made a clicking noise with his tongue.

"And seriously?"

"Fine," she sighed in defeat. "Maybe I was, looking for you."

"What do you want?" he pressured. Wanda sent him an annoyed look. How much more boring could this man possibly get?

"About last night..."

"The night you know nothing about..." he interrupted. Wanda clenched her hands. He was annoying her to bits.

"Stop clutching onto my words." She hissed under her breath. She rubbed her temples. Sometimes it was difficult to speak to him. Actually, it was better not to speak to him at all. Fighting was the only kind of "talk" he understood best. "Anyway, don't tell anyone about what you saw last night." she said. "That's all."

Wanda turned her back to him and started walking away. "And the magic word?"

She froze twitching. "Please!" she stormed off fuming. *Damn marimo!* she thought walking into the room she sometimes shared with Nami and Robin when she didn't sleep in the infirmary or on the deck.

"What's up with you?" Nami asked turning her head from her maps. Wanda sighed and sat down on the floor next to the ginger girl. She didn't know why but she wanted comfort. She wanted someone to put their hand on her head and stroke her hair, to pat her or mess her hair like a father would do to a child. She crawled closer to Nami and put her arms and head on the girl's lap. Wanda closed her eyes. Even for a little bit, to stay that way; it made her happy. Nami was taken aback. Name placed her hand on Wanda's head, feeling her soft hair rub against her hand.

"So," she started, as she stroked Wanda's head. "What's between you and Zoro?"

Wanda froze. "Nothing!" she replied quietly not liking the subject of their conversation.

"But you like him, don't you?' Nami continued. Wanda shook her head. She understood that she was acting childish but she couldn't help it.

"You do!" Nami chuckled. Wanda pushed herself away from the girl.

"I certainly do not." She replied coldly. "And besides," she continued. "Isn't it too soon to like anyone at all?"

Nami smiled. "Love is blind."

"I don't love him." Wanda retorted and stood up. "I'll be sleeping on the deck tonight. It's too hot." Nami laughed when the door closed. "Love is blind indeed." She repeated returning to her maps.

Wanda yawned and stretched. Her back didn't seem to ache and gave no signs of further disruption. *Perhaps...not today.* she thought as she slowly walked to the furthest corner from the rooms. Wanda pushed the strands of her hair behind her ears and sighed. It was late and everyone already descended to their room. She looked around. Everything was clear. *Maybe I can hope for a good night sleep tonight. It's surprising that no one else found out about...* her thoughts were interrupted when she suddenly tripped over somebody's legs. She didn't need to look at who it was. She already knew.

"You!" she almost hissed under her breath. "The hell are you doing here?"

"That's my line." Zoro replied.

Silence fell between them as they glared at each other with intensity that could kill. The pressure between them was rising. Wanda's eye twitched as Zoro raised his eyebrow. She took a step closer and he didn't hesitate to stand up.

"You want a fight?" he asked touching his katanas with his fingertips.

"Yes, in fact I do."


	7. Chapter 7

Wanda panted heavily, her pants louder and louder every moment. Zoro groaned loudly as he fell beside her with a content smile on his face.

"I won." He mumbled breathing deeply. His voice sounded rougher than usual.

"Damnit, I'm losing my touch." Wanda was on all fours smacking the deck.

"Hey you two love birds," Usopp's voiced yelled. Zoro and Wanda glared at him. Usopp winced, their gazes were terrifying. "Sanji said that the food is ready." He said and rushed to disappear before anything could happen. Better be safe.

"You owe me." Zoro said as he sat up and smacked Wanda on her back. She groaned and kicked his leg causing him to flinch.

"I don't remember making a deal with you."

"Let's make one now then." Zoro said huskily. Wanda took a long breath finally feeling her body relax from the fight. Cold breeze moved the hair from her face and caressed her slightly rosy cheeks. Her lips were parted and Zoro couldn't help but eye them, remembering his tongue inside her mouth. Zoro felt strange heat spreading throughout his body; he wanted to stop, but knew that there was no way to.

"I don't want to." She turned away showing refusal with all her being.

"That's why I don't like women." Zoro snapped.

Wanda looked back at him with a strange smile playing on her lips. Zoro looked at her in confusion until he finally got what she was hinting at.

"That's not what I meant damnit."

Wanda stood up. She stretched feeling her back click. It was an unpleasant feeling but nothing bothered her more than being with Zoro for so long. Wanda felt strangely comfortable with a green haired man. Their arguments and fights were like a consolation to her; they made her forget. Yet what scared her most was - she liked being with him.

"I'm going," she finally said, but before she could move Zoro grabbed her hand. Wanda looked at him.

"Let's make a deal." He repeated looking at her seriously.

"Why the hell are you so persistent?" she snapped finally letting her emotions take over her. Zoro didn't answer. Even if he wanted to say something, nothing decent came to mind. The two continued looking at each other.

"I want to."

She blinked. "That's it?"

"What's more?"

"In your case – nothing." She rolled her eyes. Zoro wondered what she meant by that, but didn't ask. "What do you want?"

"I want you to be my woman." He said almost unsure of his words. Wanda's eyes widened in confusion and shock. She wondered if she heard him correctly, but Zoro didn't leave her to wonder for long. "Be mine."

Wanda's eye twitched; she pulled her hand away abruptly. His touch burnt her skin. Zoro waited for her answer. His whole being didn't express anything, as if the guy froze.

"I don't know why you said that, nor do I understand, but it doesn't make a difference. I'm sorry there is no way I can or ever will be yours." Wanda's voice was colder than usual; she avoided looking at him.

"I get it." was all Zoro said before turning around and walking away. Wanda looked at his broad shoulders and strong back feeling her heart ache. The pain was almost too great to bear and unwillingly she clenched the t-shirt she was wearing.

That evening Zoro didn't come for supper. He didn't talk to anyone nor did he bother doing anything else. He just slept or so everyone thought. Zoro's face was emotionless and all his being eradiated dangerous aura. Wanda wanted to approach him yet did not dare. She understood well enough that she was the cause of his distortion.

Very quietly she made her way to the other side of the ship and situated herself the way so she could see the swordsman well. He was like a statue – motionless. Wanda bit her lip and turned away. There was nothing she could do. It was better that way. She shouldn't get attached; it was for the best for both of them…for the best if neither got involved with each other.

A blanket was dropped on the sleeping girl but she didn't wake up. Black hair was spread over all over; some was stuck to her lips. The man leaned over and carefully removed the naughty strands from her face. His fingers traced her cheek carefully savouring the feeling of the softness. The girl moaned in her sleep and shifted. Her arm escaped from the blanket and rested on the deck. Even though she didn't have a pillow, the girl looked comfortable as she was.

He took her hand in his and brought it to his face. His lips touched the inner part of it, planting a gentle kiss. He pressed it to his cheek enjoying the warmth. He continued planting soft kisses almost forgetting himself.

"Mmm…" the girl shifted once more causing the man to freeze. "Zo…ro…" she whispered turning away and clutching onto the blanket he covered her with.

He leaned closer and kissed her temple. "Wanda…"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 (1/2)**

Wanda stretched feeling very pleased. She had a great nap and an amazing lunch right after and at last the Going Mary was arriving to the first island. Since morning she had a silly smile plastered on her face when Nami announced that their next stop is the Land of Rainbow. The girl couldn't help but wonder what it was like. It's been such a long time since she could do what she wanted.

"Nami, when are we going to arrive there?" she asked in anticipation.

"Wanda you are just like a child." The girl chuckled lightly. "We should be there in an hour or so according to my calculations, but I cannot say for sure."  
>Wanda nodded and ran down to the deck and the board of the ship. She inhaled the scent of the sea and spread her arms.<p>

"INCOMING!" it was Luffy. He flew at Wanda full speed; she didn't have time to jump away so she just grabbed onto Luffy and let him take her wherever he was flying. She screamed in process but not because she was afraid. Funny enough Wanda enjoyed their flight.

"Luffy I get everything, but…WHERE THE HELL ARE WE GOING TO LAND?" she yelled as Luffy released his grip from the ship and his hand stretched back to his body. The two were in the air right above ocean.

"Oh oohhh…" Luffy mumbled and they both fell into the ocean.

"THOSE IDIOTS!" Zoro yelled jumping into the ocean. He swam towards the two people who were helplessly drowning without making any attempts to save themselves. Luffy and Wanda were looking at each other with idiotic smiles on their faces. Wanda's eye patch came off to reveal her scar.

The green haired guy grabbed the two and pulled them along, up to the air.

"There they are!" Usopp yelled pointing at three people, two of which were dragged along.  
>When they were finally dragged back to the ship Luffy and Wanda were coughing water out and laughing and then coughing again.<p>

"Thanks Zoro," Luffy said patting the swordsman.

"Yeah, thank you." Wanda smiled but didn't look at the swordsman; tension rose between so she hurried to change the subject. "I've lost my eye patch," she pouted, but it only made the situation worse.

Zoro furrowed his eyebrows and turned away.

"What's wrong with him?" Nami asked Chopper who just shook his head.

"Oi, damn marimo," Sanji called but Zoro ignored him. He walked away not bothering to look at anyone else. Zoro rubbed the back of his neck. Water dripped from his clothes onto the deck but the guy didn't notice anything around him.

He kicked the weights on his way and broke them.

"You are angry?" Robin stood next the board of the ship looking at the horizon. Zoro stopped beside her. He didn't answer and Robin didn't insist. "If I were you, I wouldn't get too attached to her." she said quietly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Zoro turned to look at the woman but she was already gone.

"What the hell is going on?"

***

"We need provision and numerous kitchen items, because SOMEONE," Sanji glared at Zoro, "managed to break them with his idiotic ways." Zoro ignored the cook and continued walking ahead. "Why the hell are you ignoring me marimo?" Sanji threw a kick at the swordsman who dodged it with ease. Zoro's temples started pulsating. His grip tightened on his katanas. Just before the situation got any worse Nami appeared in the picture.

"Okay girls and boys let's explore this island!" she yelled striking a pose.

"Yahoo!" Luffy yelled running ahead. "Food! Food! Food!"

"Does he ever think of anything else?" Usopp mumbled shaking his head. He let out a loud sigh and looked around.

"Yosh! I can get new items for the Going Mary." He rushed to the direction of the colourful town that was visible to them from the beach.

"What's the name of this Island again?" Wanda asked addressing Robin. They didn't speak often; as a matter of fact the only time they've spoken was when Wanda jus joined the crew.

"The Land of Rainbow." Robin replied in her usual manner. The woman was calm and composed.

"I've heard about it before," Wanda said. "It must be absolutely beautiful here." She exclaimed. Her voice sounded so honest and so peaceful that Robin couldn't help but feel a hint of guilt rising inside her, but not trusting anyone was in her nature.  
>They've started walking. The rest of the crew were far ahead; everyone looked forward to exploring the parts of the island they were interested in.<p>

"You don't really trust me." Wanda said breaking the silence. "You have a point." She smiled. Robin searched for a hint of mocking or sarcasm in her voice but there was none.

"Your ancestry is unknown. You don't speak about yourself and I consider it very suspicious that someone from an enemy ship suddenly appeared and has good intentions."  
>Wanda laughed quietly. There was something about Robin that she really liked; perhaps it was her unique characters. But then again, everyone on Going Mary was unique.<p>

"A wolf in sheep's clothing, right?"

Robin raised her eyebrows but didn't answer. There was another long silence. Two girls were already approaching the town and neither wanted to bring this conversation any further, at least for that time.

Suddenly Robin stopped and grabbed Wanda's hand. The girl didn't object and stopped as well. "I would like to know your peculiarities, that is, if you are willing to share." Wanda pushed her hair back.

"There is not as much as you think behind my existence. I am not some gift from God or Virgin Mary. I don't have a lot to hide, but I also don't have a lot to tell. There are something in life I'd rather not touch at all."

"You don't want to trouble anyone?"

"I don't want to leave anything behind me when I'm gone."

Both of them looked at each other meaningfully.

"So my thoughts were correct, you are…" but Robin didn't finish.

"HEY YOU TWO, WHAT'S TAKING YOU SO LONG?" Usopp yelled waving at them. "LUFFY WILL EAT EVERYTHING IF YOU DON'T HURRY UP."

"WE ARE COMING!" Wanda yelled back and also waved at the long nosed man.

"Let's continue this conversation some other time." She suggested. "If you are still interested in what you were asking, I can tell you, but let's not ruin our well being on this island. It's my first real adventure."

Robin nodded, yet before they started moving again a short sentence escaped her lips.

"Sometimes leaving a memory is good, it can mean the world to someone."

***

Roronoa Zoro sat in a pub drinking. Empty bottles of alcohol were lying around the table and on the floor beside him. "Hey," he barked. "Another bottle."

"Oi, Mister, are you planning to pay?" a fat and smelly bartender placed his massive hand on the table in front of Zoro. Swordsman glared at him and threw a medium sized sack of money. The greedy man picked it up and counted the coins. A delightful smile crossed his lips and he motioned to the waitress to serve the man. Bottle after bottle was set before Zoro and each one was emptied.

The man hiccupped and glared around the room. At the furthest corner a young woman was eyeing him quite openly. Her dress revealed a lot of her cleavage and the corset made her waist look almost tiny. She winked at him and Zoro replied with a smirk. She slowly approached her swaying her hips in process. Whistles followed as she went yet she ignored them all. The gaze of her dark brown eyes was settled at the swordsman.  
>She placed her hands on the table and leaned closer to his face. Zoro could smell her scent and it was turning him on.<p>

"Hey there, stranger," she bit her lower lip. "My name is Marie, are you free now?"  
>Zoro made a clicking noise with his tongue and stood up, pushing the chair away. "Let's go." He whispered huskily into her ear and allowed her to drag him out.<p>

***

Wanda wondered around the town admiring the architecture. It was quite unique and very colourful. *The name speaks for itself.* she thought with a smile on her face. Her gaze was caught by a small rundown house. It looked dull and abandoned from the outside. If not for the beautiful flowers outside and on the window Wanda would have walked past not paying attention. A fat ginger cat sparkled her interest. She walked closer to the window and stared at the large animal.

"Cute…" she mumbled. "So fluffy." The cat watched her intently without blinking. "Nyaa…"

Wanda smiled and bit her lip before quickly sticking her tongue at it. Cat's eyes narrowed before a face of an old man appeared in the window causing Wanda to gasp in surprise. She held onto her chest trying to calm down. The door opened and the same old man walked out laughing quietly.

"I must have startled you." he said, his voice shaking lightly.

"Yes." The girl replied still trying to catch her breath.

"I saw you were quite fascinated with Martha," his bony finger pointed at the cat. Wanda nodded eagerly. The animal hopped off the window and walked out proudly. It looked at the girl as if measuring her dignity with her gaze.

"She is rather proud." Wanda said kneeling beside Martha and scratching behind her ear.

The cat purred.

"She is, she is, but she is also very easy to please." The old man took out an old chair and sat down. They were quiet for some time. Wanda stroked the cat and he watched her happily deep in his thoughts.

"You must be about the same age as my granddaughter." He said. Wanda looked up curious. He probably wanted to talk about it.

"I'm not that young really." She replied with a small smile of her own.

"You are young child. You have a whole life ahead of you."

"She is your only family?" Wanda asked. By the time Martha already transferred herself onto the girl's lap and rubbed her head against Wanda's hand.

"Yes, her parents died when she was young. I've raised her as best as I could but," he stopped for a moment. "I must have made a mistake somewhere." A deep sigh escaped his lips.  
>Wanda wanted to ask what exactly he meant but when she opened her mouth; the words got stuck in her throat. Roronoa Zoro stalked to the little house with a beautiful female hanging all over him. He grinned like an idiot and groped the girl's waist. She laughed and teased him and Wanda stared at them wide-eyed with mouth wide open.<p>

"This is my granddaughter." The man said sadly.

"Oi, old man, who is that with you?" the girl asked, yet her voice didn't sound rude.

Wanda looked at her again then her gaze stopped at Zoro, who finally sobered up enough of to recognise who was in front of him. "Ah never mind, I'll be taking my guest inside," she pulled onto his hand but Zoro didn't move. Wanda stood up and quickly said goodbye to the old man. Without turning around she walked away swiftly.

"Wanda!" she could hear Zoro shout her name, but she didn't reply, just sped up.

A strange feeling attacked her chest. Her whole body suddenly felt heavy and heart ached badly. Wanda felt confused. She could hear someone chase her but she didn't stop wanting to get away from everything and especially from her feelings. Zoro chased after the girl with one eye; he called her name but she didn't listen. He called her but she didn't stop.


End file.
